Mistake
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Tsurugi started feeling weird whenever Tenma was near him.. Yet he kicked the ball at Tenma in the spur of the moment. It was a mistake to have done something like that.. Because it almost caused him to lose Tenma.


**((Okay! I'm here with a KyouTen story this time! Um, thank you for the reviews! =D Good luck and keep up the great work everyone! =3 I guess you guys can say I dedicated this fic to Mono-san..? I know I'm too late, and you probably already left on your trip, but take this as my wishes for you to enjoy yourself, Mono-san!))**

''Tsurugi!''

''No!''

''Tsurugi! Please!''

''I said no already!''

''Please!''

''Fine! But you better not regret it! And I'm only kicking the ball _once_, nothing more!''

Tenma nodded vigorously as he handed Tsurugi the ball. Tsurugi scoffed. How naive. Tenma had _no _idea what he was going to do. Smirking inwardly, Tsurugi kicked the ball, hands in his pockets, straight at Tenma.

Tsurugi watched as Tenma crashed into a wall. He observed Tenma as the innocent boy tried to stand up, only to fail and fall back down. Guilt suddenly ate at Tsurugi as he realised that he might have overdid it. Stunned, he felt his heart jump at the sight of the determined soccer-loving boy. What.. What was this feeling..? This feeling he felt every time he saw Tenma? This feeling.. That brings him warmth.. Yet makes him feel so cold, lonely. He recently found out that he couldn't stand the sight of Tenma hanging out with anyone, especially Shinsuke or Aoi. He diverted his attention back to Tenma, worry bubbling in him.

''M-Matsukaze! Are you alright?''

Tenma looked up, and Tsurugi was shocked. The usually energetic boy's eyes was now filled with betrayal, sadness and mostly, _hurt_. Oh _god_. Tsurugi felt his heart fill with indescribable pain and guilt. He.. Absoulutely regretted his actions now. He shouldn't have kicked the ball at Tenma. It was a mistake to have done that.

''I.. I'm fine! U-Um.. I gotta go now, okay? S-See you later at practice Tsurugi!''

Tenma ran away from Tsurugi as soon as he hastily said his goodbye. The usually calm boy slid down to the floor, tears gathering in his eyes. He hated it. No, scratch that. He hated _himself_ for hurting an angel like Tenma. He couldn't forgive himself. He had caused so much hurt and pain. Tsurugi was sure that he would never be able to patch the hole he had created in Tenma.

Tsurugi sat there, thinking. It was almost time for practice.. Yet he didn't feel like going. He was afraid to see Tenma again. Tsurugi couldn't even guarantee if Tenma was going.. But.. Tenma loved soccer alot. He wouldn't skip practice no matter what.. Right..? Tsurugi shook his head to clear all of the negative thoughts away. He stood up, deciding that the only way Tenma might forgive him was if he doesn't betray soccer ever again.

He couldn't concentrate at practice. He was too distracted. Matsukaze Tenma was the cause of all this. Tenma had pretended that nothing had ever happened between them, yet at the same time he was trying to avoid Tsurugi. But the thing Tsurugi was most worried about.. Was Tenma looking like he was about to break down any minute or second. The small boy had taken some blows during the practice matches, and his body was now covered in scratches and bruises.

''Tsurugi!''

Huh..? He looked at Shindou, who had tried to pass the ball to him. Tsurugi blinked, feeling slightly guilty that he had not been paying enough attention, but who could blame him? He was worried.

''Alright! That's enough for today!''

Tsurugi snapped his head up when he heard Endou-kantoku's voice. The voice that Tenma respected so much. Mentioning Tenma..

''Matsukaze! Are you alright? Do you need me to bring you home?''

Everyone was shocked except for Tenma, Endou, Kidou and Haruna. They had never heard Tsurugi sound so concerned before. Did something happen to Tsurugi or what?

''I'm.. Fine.. Thank you.. Tsurugi.. See you.. Tomorrow..''

Tsurugi's worry increased as Tenma panted out each word. He watched as Tenma limped away. Confused and frustrated, Tsurugi could feel tears about to flow out of his eyes. He walked away from the field without saying goodbye, heading towards the hospital to ask his brother for advice.

Tsurugi walked absentmindedly, not noticing that a certain person with his hair swirled up was on a stretcher. He walked past, thinking about the person who was coincidentally just in front of him. Entering his brother's room, Tsurugi thought about what he was supposed to ask his brother.

''Oh, Kyousuke! You're here!''

Tsurugi nodded, sitting down on a nearby chair.

''Kyousuke..? What's wrong..?''

''..It's nothing, Nii-san. Don't worry about it.''

''Okay... U-Um.. Kyousuke. Can you help me get a drink?''

Yuuichi had said that reluctantly. He actually already knew what his brother was troubled about. Love problems.. Tsurugi had never been good at those kind of stuff.

''Sure, Nii-san. I'll be back soon.''

Tsurugi stood up, his hands once again in his pockets. Sighing, he walked over to a vending machine. What would Nii-san want? Tsurugi didn't have the mood to think much about it like he usually does.

''Wait! Play with me for awhile! Please?''

Tsurugi looked at the direction of the voice, annoyed. What did Amemiya want this time?

''I.. I'm sorry, Taiyou. I just don't feel like playing today. I'm really sorry.. How about next time?''

Shocked, Tsurugi turned toward the source of the new voice. What.. How.. _Why_ was Tenma here? In a _hospital_? His injuries.. It couldn't be.

''Fine.. Oh! Look, Tenma! It's Tsurugi!''

Tenma looked at Tsurugi for a brief moment before looking away, slowly nodding. Tsurugi walked over to Tenma, ignoring Taiyou's greetings.

''Matsukaze.. Are you alright? Your injuries..''

''... I'm fine, Tsurugi. It's nothing. The doctor said that I could go home..''

Taiyou looked at the two boys curiously, not being able to read the situation well enough to move away.

''Hey, you guys. Is something wrong? You two are acting unusually weird..''

''It's nothing, Taiyou.'' ''None of your buisness, Amemiya.''

''Uh.. Okay..? If you two say so.. Aww I gotta go. Fuyuka-san is coming. See you guys next time!''

Tsurugi watched as Taiyou ran away, a frustrated Fuyuka right behind him. The slightly nervous boy turned towards Tenma, questions already on the verge of flowing out of his mouth.

''Tsurugi.. Um.. I'm sorry.. I..''

''... It's fine.''

Tsurugi immediately pulled up his defences, why was Matsukaze apologising..? He decided he would play along to find out why Tenma was apologising to him.

''B-But.. I felt it. I felt that you were suffering.. When I got hit by your shot, I felt really sad for some reason.. Now I know. It was because your soccer was telling me you were in pain.''

''... Are you an idiot.''

''W-Wait! Tsurugi, you want to play real soccer, right? You went against Fifth Sector, and shot a goal in the match before. So why..? Tsurugi, you do like soccer! Let's go against Fifth Sector together!''

''If I do that, what about my brother's legs? There are some things that can't be helped in this world. What would you know about it?''

Tsurugi left Tenma after he said that. He was.. Not particularly angry.. Just frustrated and hurt. He truly wanted to play soccer with Tenma, but.. _Nii-san's legs_.. Tsurugi felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. Sobbing silently, he walked further and further away from the person he didn't know he loved.

''... Tsurugi...''

Tsurugi stopped walking, surprised. H-Huh..? Did Tenma just call his name..? Shaking his head, Tsurugi went to buy the drink his brother wanted. He randomly picked a drink and bought it, walking back to his brother's room.

Sighing, Tsurugi entered the room. He immediately noticed that his brother was talking to somebody.

''Nii-san.. Here's yo- M-Matsukaze!''

Chuckling, Yuuichi took the can of drink from Tsurugi. Tenma looked sadly at Tsurugi, before turning back to Yuuichi.

''Alright.. Yuuichi-san.. I have to go now.. I'll come visit soon.''

''No. Stay here for a little while more. I need to talk to the both of you.''

Tsurugi looked at Yuuichi. What.. Why did he sound so serious? Nodding, Tenma sat back down beside Yuuichi.

''Kyousuke..? Why don't you take a sit. This might take awhile.''

Tsurugi chose the sit furthest away from Tenma, reluctantly sitting down.

''Well.. Firstly. Kyousuke. How long were you planning to keep lying to me?''

''N-Nii-san. W-What do you mean..?''

''.. Kyousuke. Please. Follow Tenma. Play real soccer. Carry on the dreams we shared. Play for me as well. I promise I'll recover as soon as possible. Please, Kyousuke. Play alongside Raimon. I know that they will treat you well. I don't want you to play the kind of soccer you're playing now just because of me. I don't want to drag your dreams down. Your dreams are my dreams, remember? Kyousuke.. Please.. Play real soccer.. For us. For yourself..''

''Nii-san.. I understand, but.. But..! It's not me I want to see on the ground! I want Nii-san to play soccer again! It was my fault.. I caused you to lose your legs! I'm sorry..! But the only way.. The only way is to obey _him_, if not I'll never be able to see you on the ground again..!''

''Kyousuke.. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Just.. Please. Play real soccer. You love soccer, don't you? Gouenji-san wouldn't want to see you like this..''

''... G-Gouenji-san..? I.. Nii-san..''

''It's decided, then. Kyousuke! I'll work hard too! You will definetly see me on the ground again.. Without _his _help!''

''N-Nii-san! A-Alright. I'll work hard as well! M-Matsukaze..''

''...''

Tenma looked at Yuuichi for a moment, and Tsurugi felt his heart tighten in his chest. What.. It was twice as painful than usual for some reason..

''Tsurugi! Yuuichi-san needs his rest, shall we leave now?''

Surprised, Tsurugi stared at Tenma. How.. He suddenly turned back to his usual cheerful, annoying self. Almost smiling, Tsurugi nodded. He walked out of the room, not noticing Yuuichi nodding at Tenma, like he was planning something.

''Well then, Matsukaze. You can get home by yourself, right?''

''Wait, Tsurugi. Can we.. Can we talk for a bit?''

''Sure..? What do you want to talk about, Matsukaze?''

''**Kyousuke-kun**..''

Tsurugi almost spit out the drink he had just bought. W-What! He forced the liquid down his throat, a burning sensation lingering immediately after that. A burning sensation.. Like the one in his heart, but in a good way. He was feeling really warm inside.. What.. This.. This feeling.. Again. What would his brother have told him about this feeling..?

''M-M-Matsukaze! W-What..''

''Kyousuke-kun.. I..''

Tsurugi felt his face warm up. What the.. Tenma had gone mad, for sure. But.. If he was not wrong.. He was _blushing_, and that was really weird. He had never blushed before.. And to tell the truth.. It _really_ felt weird.

''M-Matsukaze..! Why are you calling me that..?''

Tenma ignored him, and instead wrapped his arms around the now heavily blushing Tsurugi. If it was possible, Tsurugi blushed even more. He hesitantly hugged back, inhaling Tenma's smell, before relaxing. They stayed there for about a minute, with Tenma's head resting on Tsurugi's chest. Anyone who walked past would think that they were a couple. A sweet and _inseperable_ couple.

''... I like you, Kyousuke-kun. No.. I love you.''

Tsurugi widened his eyes, letting go in the process. W-What..? Matsukaze had got to be joking.

''Y-Yuuichi-kun asked me to confess.. He said that I should go for it..''

''M-Matsukaze.. I..''

Tsurugi felt a lump in his throat. What should he say..? He didn't even know if he liked anyone, much less _Tenma_. Looking at Tenma, he suddenly realised. The feeling he got whenever he saw Tenma, whenever he heard Tenma's voice.. The feeling of jealousy whenever Tenma talked to anyone else besides him.. He loved Tenma. Tsurugi Kyousuke actually _loved_ Matsukaze Tenma. Without hesitating, Tsurugi whispered into Tenma's ear.

''_I love you too, Tenma._''

When he pulled back, he could see Tenma crying. Tsurugi kissed the angelic boy's tears away, hugging him. He could feel Tenma clutching onto him tightly. Smiling, he caressed Tenma's hair.

''Tenma.. Please don't cry.. I don't want to see you cry.''

Tenma looked up at Tsurugi, nodding his head. Tsurugi didn't know what struck him, it could have been the light reflecting off Tenma's face, but.. He suddenly found himself thinking that he was the luckiest person in the world. Leaning in, Tsurugi kissed Tenma lightly on the lips. He caressed Tenma's face, watching his angel blush. Tsurugi sighed contently. Holding Tenma's hand, he looked up at the sky.

''_Thank you, Kami-sama. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance to play real soccer again. Thank you for letting me have such a wonderful person as my lover. Thank you.. For everything.._''

**((Alright, done! They were a little ooc to me though.. And I don't know what I was doing.. OAO Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at KyouTen! =3))**


End file.
